User blog:Gamewizard2008/Gameverse: Giving Elements to Nonbenders
The Gameverse has four distinct categories of superpowers: element bending, magic, metahumans, and martial arts. Bending is my favorite of course, because it involves close bonds with nature. The series has a good balance of benders and nonbenders, but even nonbenders have a favorite element! So, this journal will list a bunch of nonbenders and briefly explain what elements they would be good with. And I’m not just limiting it to Nextgen Kids! Old Sector V · Hoagie P. Gilligan – Airbending (he’s a pilot, loves flying) o Ace/The Kid and Augustus Fizzuras – Airbending (same reason) · Kuki Sanban – Firebending o Hold on, Gamewizard, didn’t Kuki have firebending in the actual show? The answer is, yes, and her bending is canon to the Gameverse. Kuki is just so irrelevant that we never focused on her bending, and she didn’t even remember it until after the Firstborn Quest. · Wallabee Beatles – Earthbending (he was a bender in an early draft, and he studied under Toph) · Abigail Lincoln – Waterbending (she’s part-Fishman on Facilier’s side) · Violet McCleary and Scarlet Vargas – Poisonbending (because of the metahuman hatred they receive) · Yin and Yang – Dark and Light respectively (also, yes, Reshiram and Zekrom exist in canon; they were made after Hannibal went rogue) Global Command · Rachel McKenzie – Light (because Zelda) · Patton Drilovsky – Ice (spends all day in Arctic) · Francis Drilovsky – Fire (red instead of green) · Maddy Murphy – Earth (though considerably weaker than Anthony) · Zach Murphy – Chaosbending (though what he is is much greater) Galactic KND · Kweeb and Vweeb – Earth (Kateenian stubbornness!) · Ava and Makava – Water (primarily juicebending; actually, that is a common bending form on Glomour) · Tronta Dunfree – Sound (he uses sound to see) Old and Nextgen Sector W · Harvey McKenzie – Air (he was an airbender in an early draft) · Lee Harper – Shadow (silent demeanor; shadow’s name is See) · Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright – Fear (’cause they’re cowards) · Sally Harper – Poison (gains power from candy, similar to Mason) · Aranea Fulbright – Shadow (shadow’s name is Nay) I would do Depthcharge’s characters, but he knows them better than me. Of course, Nolan would be Psychic for obvious reasons. Nextgen Sector V · Harry Gilligan – Musicbending (he can redirect Music Chi) · Artie Gilligan – Psychic (focuses on Intelligent side) · Haylee Gilligan – Plantbending (chi limited to dead matter; focuses on wood for her carpentry) · Kirie Beatles – Plant (controls living matter; mainly controls sharp flowers) Termina Sector V · Harry Uno – Fire (Uno tradition) · Thomas Drilovsky – Earth · Celeste Stork – Shadow (shadow is Luda) · Kellie Beatles – Fire (she’d make a great Flare Dancer) · Melissa Gilligan – Air · Truman Kirman – Psychic Sector W7 · Chimney – Water (part-mermaid, uses Fishman Karate) · Aeincha – Air (she’s quite lightheaded and nimble) · Aisa and Mocha – Earth (proud and barefoot tribal girls) · Apis – Plant (can use artificial plantbending) · April Goldenweek – Psychic (focuses on Imaginative side) Sector JP · Karin Kurosaki (human form) – Sandbending (she would be good friends with Shelly) · Yuzu Kurosaki – Fire (helps with her cooking) · Jinta Hanakari – Lavabending (he’s both hotheaded and stubborn) · Ururu Tsumugiya – Shadow (tiny shy :3 Shadow’s name is Tsugi) · Kodama – Fire (trains to use explosions) Sector SA · Nagisa Shiota – Fear (uses Scare Tactics with his stealth) · Morgiana – Fire (her Red-Foot Style contains Fire Chi) · Goombella – Psychic (Intelligent side) Sector KB · Bon Clay Jr. – Poison (focuses on mascara) · Libby Belle – Sound (uses wordbending with French words) Sector MG · Kiki Yamaka – Air (loves to fly) · Oliver Orson – Light (he would form and launch Light Arrows) · Philip Blakely – Poison (he would focus on oil and gasoline, since he builds cars) · Hat Kid – Bubble Dreamer (in her game, she can enter dream worlds; this idea’s still up in the air, actually) · Mustache Girl – Pain (extremely rare subset to emotionbending) Sector $ · Carol Masterson – Light (limited to digital light like Hibiki) · Prince Raleigh – Lightning (favors Electric Pokémon) · Pacifica Northwest – Woodbending (given to her by Spirit of Northwest Manor) · Ciel Phantomhive – Darkness Sector GT (given our limited info, some of these might be canon) · Sind Diego – Earth (though he is rather soft-hearted for one) · Doran Dodley – Plant (he loves carrots and shoots them like bullets) · Ally Mitchels – Air · Konbu Colins – Poison · Uzu Colins – Poison · Biyo Winston – Water Sector LN · Atsuko Kagari – Light (unlike Sheila, she would harness moonlight) · Diana Cavendish – Moon (for all we know, the Cavendish Clan is descended from Lunarians. Just as Amanda is a Solaran and the two hate each other.) · Lotte Jansson – Shadow (it complies with her Ghost Whispering; she could easily master White Shadow; shadow is Kafei (their names reference latte and café)) · Sucy Manbavaran – Poison (she’s like Haruka, but crazy) · Constanze – Metalbending · Jasminka Antonenko – Poison (gains power from food) · Barbara Parker – Plant (herbologist) · Hannah England – Plant (limited to dead matter, uses on fabric) Daring New Kids (but only relevant ones) · Arorua Onu – Poison (she don’t like baths) · Nollid Kroy and Ynnad Noskcaj – Shadow · Lorac Nosretsam – Avatar. …HAH, kidding! Airbending ’cause she’s nimble. · Lirpa Keewnedlog – Fire (loves exercise, emotionally sensitive) · Sipa – Darkness · Xedni – Poison because look at her Jar Jar Blinks – Corpse F***er. Yep, that’s his element. Those are my ideas, but what elements do you think would suit which characters? If you could pick an element, which would you bend? (And if your answer is Psychic or Shadow, pick a secondary element. Seriously, too many people pick those.) What if every character were also metahuman? DON’T ***king go there, make up your own ideas! Category:Blog posts Category:Gameverse Discussion